True Konoha
by Mysterywriter23
Summary: Instead watching his twins being born Namikaze Minato decided to take on the twin Kyuubi that is attacking his village. Sealing them inside of his twins he hopes that they will be treated and seen as heroes. That wasn't what happened though even though most of the Shinobi love them and saw them as the heroes that their late leader wanted them to. The Civilians not so much
1. Dawn of a New Beginning

~Outskirts of Konoha~

Konohagakure one of the most powerful Shinobi village in all of the Elemental nations. Right now they are in the middle of an attack by two beings from another dimension. Twin Yōkai Kyūbi no Kitsune are terrorizing the country outskirt of the village. One of them them is purest white like the first fallen snow flake while the other is orange like a burning flame. Both of them have razor sharp canines and claws. Their nine tails swishing violently behind them crushing rocks and trees in their paths. No matter how many Shinobis attacked they were all slaughtered mercilessly. If someone doesn't find a way to stop them this could be Konoha's last days.

~Undisclosed underground bunker~

A very handsome male is pacing back and forth a look of contempt spreading across his face. The man's name is Namikaze Minato the Yodiame of Konohagakure. He has nicely even sun kissed skin and vibrant sky blue eyes. He has wild unruly golden blonde hair. He wears the standard Jōnin attire which consist of a green flak jacket under a short-sleeved long white haori with 'Yodiame' written on the back, a pair of blue Shinobi pants, and blue Shinobi sandals. Even though his lovely wife is about to give birth to his twins his mind is to the threats that are happening to his village. Right now his village is being terrorized by two Yōkai and no matter what they do nothing even phase them. He's sat in meeting all day trying to figure something that he could do, but no one can even come up with something remotely good.

'There has to be something that I can do to make the village safe for his family.' He then thinks for a second before he smiles. 'I know how I can do this.'

With that he turns and heads for the door. "Minato." A voice calls stopping the blonde. Looking over his shoulder he sees his beautiful wife staring with a small smile on her face. Her name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. She has beautiful fair skin with long fire red hair. Her emerald green eyes stare into her husband's eyes with a smile. "Where are you going? The boys will be here in second." She turns to her stomach as she rubs her stomach.

"Kushina." He says slowly causing her to look at him. Something in his face must have told her what he was going to do and a frown spread across her face. "Kushina you have to understand. I am the Yodiame it is my duty to protect the village."

"It's not your duty to sacrifice your life. That is what your Shinobis are for. Instead of leaving this in the capable hands of Hiruzen and Danzō who can find a way to stop this. You want to go out there and risk your life and miss the birth of your sons." Kushina says sitting up glaring at her husband. "What do you plan to do anyway Minato?"

He stares at Kushina knowing that what he is about to say is going to make her mad. "The sealing Jutsu."

Kushina eyes widen and she slowly turn to her husband. Kushina couldn't believe what she is hearing from her husband. "You don't know how dangerous that jutsu is. It's dangerous to seal only one of them, but there is two of them. You need to people who chakra systems haven't even formed yet. So, do you already have to babies in mind." Minato stares at Kushina before his eyes move to her stomach. The red heads eyes widen and her jaw literally dropped. "Hell no." She spat at the blonde causing him to stare at her in shock. "I will not let you put those Yōkais into my children. I refuse to have my children like all the Jinchūriki that has come before them. You don't understand what that life is like for kids."

"That's other villages. Konoha isn't like other villages. We have the Will of Fire. I put all my faith in them to treat my kids with the utmost respect." He then gives Kushina a smile. "Plus, how can I expect families to sacrifice their kids if I'm not able to do the same."

That moment as Kushina stares at her husband she knows that she is going to do everything to make sure her children doesn't have to go through any of what other Jinchūriki. That moment she changed up her plans. Instead, of giving birth and heading to help Minato she's going to, she's going to survive and protect her children. "You know what Minato you always put this damn village me and now you are doing the same to our kids and they aren't even born yet." Minato actually looked hurt, but Kushina turns her head. "Do whatever you were going to do Minato. I will make sure my kids are safe." Staring at his wife Minato opens his mouth to say something before he closes his mouth and heads out the bunker. A couple seconds pass before Kushina says. "If anything happens to my kids, I will never forgive you Minato." A single tear falls down her cheek as she rubs her stomach. "I will protect you."

~Hokage Tower~

Arriving at the Hokage Tower Minato heads directly over to the safe and pulls the Forbidden Scroll. This scroll has jutsus written inside that have been deemed forbidden. This where the sealing Jutsu Minato needs at. He knows that Kushina can remember the seal to place on the babies.

"I see you are actually going to do it." Minato turns at the sound of the voice. Standing at the door is the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hiruzen has lightly tanned skin with grey hair along with wrinkles and a liver spot. He's wearing a red full-length kimono that is tied by a white sash and brown sandals. "Minato are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"It's the only way that we can stop this and not have more casualties."

"Think of those casualties Minato. Do you think that the villages will look at them other than the creatures that have killed their loved ones? Do you actually believe that they won't try to attack your kids?"

Minato grows quiet as the thinks about what Sarutobi is saying, but he has faith in the village. Giving his signature blinding smile he starts to roll the scroll back up. "I have faith in the citizens they will treat my kids like the heroes that they are."

'You are going to regret your blind faith Minato. I Hope Kami has mercy on your soul.' Digging into his Kimono he pulls out a piece of paper. It's a paper that reinstates him as Hokage. Both him and Danzō agrees that once he gets back in power they can correct the damage of Minato's blind faith reign. "Sign these papers reinstating me as Hokage."

"That's a great idea Hiruzen." Minato says with a huge smile quickly taking the paper and signing it. "I know that you will continues where I left off."

Hiruzen watches as the blonde walks out the room. Shaking his head, he moves behind the desk and begins setting his plan in motions. By tomorrow morning Konoha is going to be in for a rude awaken.

~Outskirts of Konoha~

The twin Kyūbis tails lashes out slamming into trees, ripping whoever tries to attack them. Landing on top of a rock structure Minato stares at the two Kitsunes. His plan is to seal them into his children. He knows that he is going to have to fight them to at least weaken them so, that he is able to perform the Jutsu. Biting his thumb, he draws a symbol on the ground before slamming his hand on the ground. " **Summoning Jutsu!** " Smoke covers Minato and the area. When it finally clears it reveals Minato standing on top of the head of an orange toad. Smiling the blonde pats, the top of its head. "Alright Bunta we have two enemies we have to take care of. Let's go get them."

With that the toad takes off towards the twin Kyūbis.

~Underground Bunker~

Taking a deep calming breath Kushina scrunches up her face. The contractions have been starting ever since Minato left. The twins must know that their father is gone. She looks around the room and a sad smile spreads across her face. The once bare walls are no covered in seals. Kushina knows that once her babies are born the Tsunade will put seals on their stomach.

"Still think this is stupid." Looking up Kushina's eyes connects with a pair warm brown eyes. Senju Tsunade is the owner of those eyes. Tsunade is a very beautiful woman with fair skin and golden blonde hair that is done up into low pigtails. She has on a grass-green haori with 'gamble' inside a red circle. Underneath that she wears a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves and barely contains her impressive breast and it is held closed by a dark bluish grey obi that matches her pants, and a pair of open-toed, strappy sandals with high heels. "Minato is an idiot."

"I know, but that's why I feel in love with him." Kushina says with a smile. Her face scrunches up as a strong contraction hit her. Taking a deep breath, she rubs her stomach. The contractions started to get stronger and she knows that her babies are on the way. Tsunade notices this and comes over to the expecting mother.

"Let me check you and see how far long you are." Getting under the sheet she whistles. Coming back out she smiles at the red head. "Those babies are ready to come out. Shizune!" A young fair skinned woman looks up at the sound of her name black eyes curious. She has short cropped obsidian black hair. She's wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings that is held closed by a white obi and black open-toed sandals low heels. "Get two basins filled with warm water ready."

"Tsunade remember you have to draw the seals on their stomach."

"I know Kushina." Tsunade says with a sigh still believing that this is stupid. Getting down between Kushina legs she gets ready for the babies. "Alright Kushina when I tell you I want you to push as hard as you can." The red-head nods her head. "Alright give me one big push." Kushina nods before she gives one push. Tsunade coaches her through it until she pushes out. It's not too long before Tsunade is cutting the umbilical cord of a crying baby. Quickly getting up she walks over to one of the basin and quickly cleans off the baby and making sure nothing is clogged up. Once the blood is cleaned off it reveals a pink sink baby boy with yellow fuzz on his head and pale blue eyes. Getting some ink and brush she quickly draws the seal that is needed. She watches as it glows before it sets in. "Here Shizune wrap him up and put him in the crib I got to go make sure the other baby."

Moving back over to Kushina she gets back down under the sheet. Instantly she sees a bubble. "Alright Kushina the baby is crowning and I need you to give me one good push." Kushina nods and she gives the hardest push that she could muster. The embryo sack burst and Tsunade quickly grabs the wailing baby as she cut the umbilical cord. Quickly moving over to the second basin she begins to clean the baby and nothing is clogged up. Like the other the baby has peach skin, but white fuzz is on top of his head along with pale blue eyes. Like with the last baby she begins to draw the seal on his stomach and watches as it glows and sets. "Here you go Shizune."

Shizune grabs the baby with a smile before she heads over to dress him. Tsunade smiles before she walks back over to Kushina. Feeling the hand on her head the red-head looks up and smiles weakly. "How are they."

"Beautiful and healthy. One of them is a Bearer."

Kushina smiles before she could say anything the room begins to shake just as white and red smoke enters the room. All the occupants watch as the smoke swirl around each other before they head towards the babies. The white smoke goes into the baby with the snownette, while the other heads into the blonde. Kushina stomach drops knowing exactly what that means.

"Tsunade bring me my babies please." The blonde woman nods before she heads over to the crib. Picking up both the babies she brings them over to Kushina. The new mother can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Her eyes locks on the blonde baby. "You look like a miniature Minato. Your name will be Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Turning to the snownette and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "You have my grandfather's hair color. You will Uzumaki-Namikaze Isao. You are going to be the most beautiful Bearer in all of the Elemental nations. Both of you are going to be the most powerful Shinobi that the world as ever seen."

Tsunade smiles as she takes the babies. "Why don't I take them and let you get some sleep."

Kushina smiles at Tsunade as she closes her eyes as she falls asleep.

~Konoha Hospital~

A groan escapes Kushina's mouth as she slowly opens her eyes. Realizing that she is in the hospital she sits up. Looking around she quickly gets out the bed and heads out her room. Stepping into the hallway she looks up and down as was about to walk down the hallway when someone calls her name. Looking over her shoulder she sees Tsunade walking towards.

"I was just coming to check on you." Tsunade says stopping in front of the new mother. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I want to see my children."

Tsunade nods and takes hold of Kushina hands. They walk for a couple minutes until they come to two huge double door guarded by two Anbu. The blonde woman nods at them as both of them step aside allowing her and Kushina to walk into the room. There is only one door and no windows. She sees both her kids sleeping soundly in their crib and quickly walks over to them. Kneeling down she runs a loving hand through their hair with a smile. Shizune and Hiruzen are standing beside the crib with a smile. "Why are they in this room?"

Tsunade looks at Shizune and Hiruzen who both look forlorn. Knowing that it's his duty Hiruzen steps forward. "Kushina." At her name the red-head looks up, but not stopping rubbing her sons head. "Somehow it got out that both of the boys have the Kyūbi twins. It seems that a couple Shinobis got it in their head that they would attack them and try to rid the village of the demons." Kushina keeps her head down as she continues rubbing her children's head. "You don't have to worry they have been taken care of. It only seems like the only one who are after the boys are the civilian born Shinobis. The regular Shinobis know the difference between the Yōkai that are sealed inside the boys and the boys who hold them."

"Do you know who told?"

"I found out who." Standing at the door is the Hokage's husband Shimura Danzō. Danzō has fair skin with shaggy ink black hair and two warm almond brown eyes. An 'x' scar is on his chin. He's wearing a white shirt underneath a grey floor length robe and brown sandals. He walks into the room along with his two most trusted Ne members. "It seem as Mitokado and Utatane along with Haruno decided that they have the right to spread private matters." He smiles down at the two babies. "I'm sorry to say this, but your husband allowed the Civilians to gain too much power. They believe that they run everything."

"That's going to end today." Hiruzen says a dark look on his face that caused an aroused shiver to run up Danzō's spine. "Neko." An Anbu with a Neko mask on appears next to the Sandaime. "Round up every council member and have them in the meeting room. It's time to set some ground rules." Neko nods before she disappears. "Danzō let's go and move Konoha into the new age."

Danzō smirks. "After you Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smirks and both men head out the room. The women watched them. "Kushina why don't Shizune and I help you move into the new Uzumaki Namikaze district."

Kushina looks surprise at hearing that. Both women then frown and Tsunade decides to say it. "Kushina do you know how long you haven out?" The red-head shakes her head fear clogging her throat. "Kushina you've been out for six weeks."

"Six weeks." Kushina whispers in shock. "I've been asleep for six weeks." Both Shizune and Tsunade nods with a frown. Letting what just said settle in her head she pushes it away and smiles. "Well, why don't we go see this new district and all the lovely people that is in there."

"They are lovely people Kushina-sama." Shizune says with a smile. "Hokage-sama only allowed people who will respect the boys and understand the difference between the jailor and the prisoner. They are even retired Shinobi so they can protect them."

Kushina nods her head. Picking up her babies she is more excited to see the new districts.

~Council Room~

The Sandaime is sitting in his chair looking at all of those who have gather. Danzō is sitting to his left a dark smirk is on his face. Hiruzen knows what's going through his husband's head. Danzō never agreed with allowing Civilians to be involved in Shinobi business. He sees the clan heads and all the leaders of the Civilian guilds. Once everyone has settle down Hiruzen clasps his hands together.

"Welcome to our first meeting since the attack. We may have lost plenty of people in this attack, but it is time that we move forward. Before Minato died he made me Hokage again and I am going to start making changes effective immediately. There is something that I need to address first." His eyes fall on to the Civilian side "Mitokado." At the sound of his name Mitokado Homura looks up. He has naturally tanned skin with grey hair and a beard. His glasses cover his brown eyes. He's wearing a dark purple floor length robe covered by a white poncho and wooden sandals. "Utatane." Utatane Koharu has dark brown eyes a grey hair in two buns held together by a hair pin. She wears a simply long greyish kimono closed by an obi and a jacket and wooden sandals. "And you Haruno." Haruno Saika has horrible cropped pink hair and emerald green eyes looks up surprise spreading across her face. She is wearing a horrible red dress that does not flatter her skinny body, and a pair of black sandals. "It seems you three believe that you have the right to release information that does not pertain to you."

"What information are you talking about Hiruzen?" Homura asks staring at his old teammate.

"Its Hokage-sama to you." Danzō says glaring at the man. He wants to smirk at the surprise look that spread across the three culprits, but right now he's pissed off.

"Thank you Danzō." Hiruzen nods to his lover. "If you must know Mitokado the information that I am talking about is informing the villagers that Naruto and Isao are the containers of the Kyūbi twins."

"They deserved to know." Saika spat out slamming her hand down on the table causing everyone to look at her. "Those demons need to be killed before they can attack again."

Hiruzen nods. "So, all of you feel that way." All the Civilians raise their hands. He turns his head to the Shinobis. "Do you agree with the Civilians?"

A scuff comes from Inuzuka Tsume who is a feral looking woman with unruly chocolate brown hair, honey brown eyes with her pupils in slits and red triangles on her cheeks. She is wearing the standard Konoha Jōnin uniform which consist of: the standard green flak jacket with the Konoha swirl on the back, a pair of black pants, and blue Shinobi sandals.

"Like I would agree with those Civilians. Like I would agree with people who whenever danger comes the first thing they are doing is running and hiding. Weaklings is what they are. Those boys should be seen as heroes for keeping the Kyūbis locked away."

"Troublesome, but I agree with Tsume." Nara Shikaku says boredom spreading across his face. He has lightly tanned skin with two scars on his face and warm brown eyes. His chestnut brown hair is in a ponytail almost like a pineapple. He has on a black mesh shirt under a flak jacket, a pair of blue Shinobi pants, and black Shinobi Sandals. "Civilians don't understand simple Shinobi matters which is why they shouldn't be allowed to deal with Shinobi matters."

"What do you know you're a lazy bastard!" One of Civilians spat out. "If it wasn't for us Civilians this village would wouldn't be where it is."

"You really are an idiotic mongrel." Hyūga Hiashi says distain in his voice. Hiashi is a pale man with long charcoal black hair that flows down his back and pale eyes. He's wearing a the traditional Hyūga clothing which is a loose fitting white robe with long sleeves tied with a black obi with a black haori over his shoulder and black Shinobi sandals. "If it wasn't for the clans of this village you would all have died plenty of times over."

"Pompous ass." A Civilian whisper only too squeak when said Hyūga glare at him.

"I for one believe that the boys should be seen as heroes. I for one know Minato would like for us to treat them like normal kids." Yamanaka Inoichi says sitting back in his seat. Inoichi has long as blonde hair that reaching to his back which he wears spiky on top ending in a long ponytail. He has blue green eyes. He's wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, black Shinobi pants, a sleeveless red haori, and blue Shinobi sandals. "What say you Chōza?"

Akimichi Chōza is a tall plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. He wears a black suit with armor with 'food' written on it. Instead of a Hitai-ate he has a hachimaki tied around his head. Putting down the chips he was eating. "The boys did nothing wrong. Just let them live."

"Let them live they can kill us all. They are demons."

"That's illogical." Aburame Shibi says in a calm tone. Like many of the Aburame clan Shibi is a pale man that is wearing dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. Also like most members of his clan Shibi wears a high collared beige jacket, pale blue Shinobi pants, a blue Shinobi sandals. "Just because the boys have Yōkais sealed inside them does not make them one. Like a Kunai sealed inside a scroll does not make the scroll a Kunai."

"What do you know about anything Bug boy." Saika spits out glaring at Shibi.

A tick appears on Shibi's forehead as his fist clench. "Fuck you; you pink-haired banshee/ Why don't you do what you are best at and spread your legs like the cumdumpster you are."

It grew quiet as everyone stares at Shibi in shock. He's a quiet man, but for him to go off on someone is just surprising. All of the sudden a loud outburst echoes through the room. Tsume slams her hand against the table as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh that was a good one Shibi." The feral woman says wiping a tear out her eyes. "Oh I needed that Shibi." The quiet man nods and everyone knows he is smiling.

Saika didn't find it funny if the way her face is turning red. It was only a matter of time before she screeching causing the whole room to go into uproar. Hiruzen sat there for a moment allowing them to argue before he slams his hand down on the table. "Silence!" Silence enters the room and Hiruzen just stares at them. "Mitokado, Utatane, and Haruno your doing has almost caused two innocent babies to get killed. The culprits will be dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Koharu asks feeling dread in the pit of her stomach.

Hiruzen smirks as a dark look passes over his face. "Tomorrow they will be executed and you all have to blame yourself." With that he relishes in fear of that is showing on the Civilians face. "I'm the Hokage now and things are going to be a lot different. Minato allowed you all to run wild, but I'm not. This village was built around the Shinobi and the clans. You Civilians should be glad that we allow you all to live here. As of today Konoha is going to be a new village and I will raise it back to its former glory." With that he turns and walks out the room with Danzō and their personal Anbu guards following behind them.

Once they were completely gone the clan heads all stood up, but a smirk appears on their face.

"Well, it seems like you Civilians have finally gotten put in your place." Tsume says her smirk getting bigger.

"I had plenty of respect for Minato and Kami rest his soul, but he was a fool to allow you all to get too much power. Now, you are going to be treated as you once were."

With that the Clan heads walk out the room leaving the Civilians and the Elders in the meeting room alone. Everyone have one thing in their head. 'Get rid of those demon brats and everything will end there.'


	2. Freeing a Clan

~Uzumaki-Namikaze Manor~

Kushina hums as she washes the dishes. These past four years have been nothing, but great especially with the twins being around. Both of them are filled with so much energy. They both have a mixture of both herself and Minato into them. She happy that both Tsunade and Shizune have stayed around to help her raise the boys and even train them. Even though they really haven't train them to do anything beside a little bit of chakra control not wanting to force too much on them at such a young age. Living in the district is the best thing that has ever happen to them. The people here love her kids and even treats them like little Princes. They don't over spoil them, but they give them so much love. The twins haven't been into the main part of the village because she doesn't trust the Civilians or the Civilian-born Shinobi. She knows that the regular Shinobi understands about the kids and difference between jailor and the prisoner. She's protective over her boys and doesn't want anything to happen to them.

"Kaa-san Kaa-san!" Kushina turns around and sees both her boys running into the kitchen with a smile on their faces.

"What can I do for you two?" She asks looking down at both of them.

"Shizune-nee is going to go get shopping for food. Can we go with her?" Isao asks looking at her with those big eyes.

"I promise we'll be good." Naruto says also giving her the big eyes.

Those two know that she is weak against those eyes. Looking behind them she sees Shizune standing behind them smiling. "I don't mind if they come along."

"Well, since Shizune don't mind then I don't see why not. Just don't cause to much trouble."

"We won't!" They shout as they run out the house with Shizune following behind them.

Shaking her head Kushina turns back to go back to wash the dishes. Every now and then she wishes that Minato was here. She knows that if he was here that her family would be complete. Sometimes she feels like he's still alive somewhere, but she knows that just her wishful thinking. Tsunade, Hiruzen and even Danzō has told her that she should try dating again, but for Minato was the only one. He's the only one who she wants to have kids with again. Of course the kids have asked about their father and Kushina has told them about him. She told them about how great of a leader he was. How strong of a Shinobi he is. How he put everyone before himself. How much he would have loved both of them no matter what. Every night before bed she will tell them stories about the adventures that they went on. Seeing the smile that would spread across their faces made her life worth it.

"So, where are Shizune and kids?" Tsunade asks walking into the kitchen.

"They went out to get something to eat." Once done she turns to face the blonde. "So, I know that you and Shizune are probably want to travel the Elemental nations. So, how long are you guys staying?"

Tsunade chuckles as she looks at the girl she has come to look at like a daughter. "Trying to get rid of me already?" Kushina just smiles and Tsunade returns it. "Shizune is kind of loving it here and so am I. Being here helping you raise the kids has helped me forget about everyone that I have lost. I at least want to stay and help train them until they are strong enough to protect themselves. So probably until they turn nine."

Kushina chuckles and goes back to washing the dishes. Well, these next five years is going to be great. The sound of the front door being slammed open gains her attention. Since they've been living here the other occupants of the district are close enough where they just enter each other's houses it's not a surprise when elder lady walks in. What has both Tsunade and Kushina stomach dropping is the look of sheer horror on her face. The lady didn't even need to say anything before Kushina grabs her sword and is rushing out the house with the lady and Tsunade following behind her.

~Outskirts of the Uzumaki-Namikaze districts~

"Don't let any of them get away!" Hiruzen orders a dark look passing across his face.

He couldn't believe that this has happen. His eyes fall onto the bloody and beaten body of two boys he considers his grandsons. No child deserves this. He just glad that the Anbu watching the boys were able to get to them in time before they killed the kids. He feels two powerful chakra signatures coming towards him, looking to his left he sees Kushina and Tsunade running towards him along with people from their district. His eyes focus on back on the boys and he sees Shizune trying to heal the boys along with a couple of trusted Shinobi. Kushina comes to a halt beside Hiruzen and instantly her stomach drops. This is exactly what she feared would happen, she knew she should've been training them to protect themselves more. Tsunade has told her that she should start training them. If she would have done that than her children wouldn't be dead.

"I have a heart beat!" One of the medic Shinobi shouts with a wide smile on her face. Hope slowly begins to rise in everyone.

"Why are you happy that those demons are alive?! They should be dead!"

All eyes fall onto the group of men and women who attacked the kids only being contained by a group of Anbu. Before anyone could say anything Kushina took off at blinding speed towards the man. The next thing they anyone knows is Kushina's sword stabbing shoved through the man's throat. The mob eyes widen as they stare at Kushina who is staring coldly at her victim. Her green eyes hold no warmth in them as she watches as the man choke on his blood. Blood dribbles out the wound coating the sword and making a puddle of blood. As Kushina pushes the sword deeper and a dark smirk spreads across her face; as she watches blood bubble up in his mouth. Maneuvering the sword where the blade is pointing towards the man's head. With a flick of her wrist Kushina brings the sword up splitting the man head splattering blood and brain matter over people next to him, the wall and Kushina herself. Standing up she slowly turns her gaze to the others standing there.

"Who wants to say anything else about my kids?" Her gaze penetrates everyone them paralyzing them with fear.

"Kushina we don't have time for this." Tsunade calls kneeling down trying to help heal the boys. "We have to get back to the manor so Shizune and I need to make sure that they are healed."

Glaring one more time before she turns around and walks over to her kids. Picking up Isao while Tsunade picks up Naruto and both women run back to the manor trying not to hurt them more; with Shizune. Still at the site is the Hokage, his anbu, and the district residents.

"Hokage-sama." Hiruzen turns towards the the voice and notices the dark looks on all of the district residents faces. "We would like to join in on what punishment you are going to dish out to these bastards. They attacked two innocent kids. Two kids who are sweet and kind. They tried to kill that and we want to be a part of their suffering."

Hiruzen nods. "Very well. Anbu I want all of these people transported to the underground holding cell." A look of relief spreads across their faces thinking they were safe. So he relishes in the look of fear that spread across their faces when the dark smirk appears on his face. "And slaughter them, but make sure they suffer."

Before any of the culprit knew they were transported away. Hiruzen watches as the Chūnin clean up the blood before he heads towards Uzumaki-Namikaze manor.

~Uzumaki-Namikaze manor~

Kushina is standing beside the door of the boy's room as she watches Tsunade and Shizune heal them. The anger has finally gone away and now it's just sorrow. She feels that this is her fault. When they got home Shizune told them that those people were lured out of the village by a woman with piercing red eyes who said she needed help with her baby. Kushina knows who did this there is only one woman in all of Konoha with those eyes.

"Do, you know how it happened?" Kushina looks behind her to see Danzō and Hiruzen along with a Ne Anbu with a hawk mask on.

"Shizune told me they were lured out by a woman with piercing red eyes."

"An Uchiha?" Hiruzen asks with surprise and anger, but Kushina shakes her head.

"Yūhi Kurenai." Three sets of gasps echoes. "But, there is nothing that can be done."

"Kushina's right." Hiruzen says sadly. "She wasn't there when it happened and she could use the lie that it was someone disguised as her."

"You can't just let her get away."

A dark look appears on his face. "She won't get away with it. I will make her Shinobi life a living hell."

Hours passes before Shizune and Tsunade finally stood up on weak legs from chakra exhaustion. They move over to the others.

"We did all that we can do." Tsunade says. "All they need now is rest."

Kushina opens her mouth to thank them when the whole room became filled with a potent amount of demonic chakra. All of them look into the room and sees Naruto and Isao's body pulsate like a heartbeat. It went for about a minute before they both of their bodies still and they lay calmly on the bed. Kushina goes to walk towards them only to stop when both of them sits up eyes still close. Slowly, both boys open their eyes causing all the adults to gasp. Naruto's eyes are glowing blood red, Isao's is still blue, but glowing. Both of their eyes have cat like slits in them. Both boy's look at each other and tilt their heads.

"Naruto Isao." Both boys turn to their mom and tilt their heads. "Boys are you okay?"

"Hello Kushina." Naruto says with a distorted voice causing Kushina eyes to widen. "It's been a while since we have spoken."

"Kurama." She gasps out.

"Bingo Kushina-chan. It seems like I'm always destined to be inside of an Uzumaki."

"You are the Kyūbis who attacked us years ago?" Hiruzen asks and both boys nods. "Why did you do it?"

"When Kushina released my brother we were getting ready to head back to the spirit world. That was until a snake used some type Jutsu to control us and forces us to attack your village." Everyone knew exactly who they are talking about. "But, that's not important right now. My name is Yukio and you already know my brother is Kurama. The trauma that you boys went through today has weaken the seals enough where we are able to communicate with the boys. We have healed them of all their wounds, but we have made a deal with them."

"What deal?" Tsunade asks getting worried.

"Don't get your little pigtails in a bunch." Kurama says rolling his eyes while Tsunade glares. "Over the next eight years we will be slowly merging with the boys until they both completely have our chakra and spirit."

"What happens after that?" Kushina asks.

"We will become their familiars."

"Familiars?" Danzō asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, just like the Inuzuka clan has their ninken We will be that for the boys except only we can talk and of course be a better asset to them. Along with us they will get heighten senses, healing abilities a nearly limitless amount of chakra, and Kekkei Genkai."

"What Kekkei Genkai?"

"Besides the Chakra chains from the Uzumakis Isao will get the Hyōton."

"And Naruto will get Ranton."

Everyone's eyes widen. Hyōton and Ranton are two powerful nature affinities that have never been in Konoha. With those two affinities in Konoha they can stay the top village in the elemental nation. There is one thing that they need to know.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiruzen asks curiously.

Both of the boys look at each other. "It's our fault that everything happened to the boys, so this is our gift to them."

"Yea, so make sure you train them good because today is just the start of everything that they are going to have to go through."

Both boys smile as the fall backwards into the bed. Seconds go by before groans came from the bed again. This time Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune runs into the room just as both boys sit up again this time with regular eyes. Danzō, Hiruzen, and Hawk stare at them.

"Kushina we will return later for dinner. I have a couple of things to do at the tower."

Kushina nods not releasing her boys.

~Hokage tower~

Arriving at the tower Hiruzen sits behind his desk, while Danzō goes to sit down on the couch.

"Well, that was interesting." Danzō says getting comfortable on the couch. "But I always knew that those boys would be special." Hiruzen nods his head. "So, we know that Kushina, Tsunade, and even Shizune are going to be training those boys. Is there anything that we can do to help?"

"I would say that send them to the academy, but I really don't trust anyone at the academy. They are mostly Civilian-born Shinobi. So, they would need to be given a private tutor."

"I will do it." They both look at Hawk who is standing in the middle of the room. "I want to help those boys usher in the new age of Konoha. I know they will be special and I want to train them as best as I can."

Hiruzen stares at Ne Anbu for a second placing his chin on his hands. "This is a great idea. I know your skill personally and you will be able to help the boys with their abilities, but I want to add something." The Anbu nods. "When I enter the boys into the academy when they are twelve I want you to become their Sensei.

"I accept."

After the day of the incident Kushina along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Hawk began training the boys. Tsunade and Shizune are in charge teaching the boys Medical Ninjutsu. Even though they all knew that the boys would be powerhouses Medical Ninjutsu will still come in handy. Kushina is in charge teaching the how to make and break any seals, the Uzumaki style of fighting and weapon training. Hawk taught them chakra control and Taijutsu. They weren't going to teach them any Jutsus beside the basics they all believe that who becomes the boys Sensei will teach them that.

It's a Saturday which is the which is the only day that the boys have off to actually relax. They haven't been allowed out the district until everyone knows that they are able to defend themselves or hold off an attacker until help gets there. Now they are nine years old and can go a few hours against their mom and Tsunade for a couple hours before they get tired. At nine years old the boys have actually changed a lot. Gone were the days of baby fat. Naruto has a bulker build and a natural tanned skin like their dad. His golden blonde hair is wild spikes and his blue eyes seems to have gotten brighter. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back, a pair of black knee high shorts, and black Shinobi sandals. Isao is walking next to him and where Naruto has gotten bulker Isao got leaner and a more feminine build due to his Bearer status. His snow white hair reaches down to the top of his shoulder and like his twin his eyes have gotten brighter. Like Naruto he's wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of white knee high shorts with the Uzumaki swirl on he left leg, and blue Shinobi sandals.

Right now it's night time and both boys are walking through the village after spending the whole day. It's kind of what they do on their day off.

"Ah today felt great." Naruto says throwing his hands behind his head. "Now I just want to go home and sleep."

Isao just shakes his head a smile spreading across his face. A shadow pass over the blocking out the moon. The snownette stops and follows the figure with his eyes. Naruto notices his brother stopping and quickly follow where he is looking at and sees the figure.

"Isn't that the Hyūga district?" Isao nods not taking his eyes off the figure. "But that's not a Hyuga."

"No he is not." Isao says with a smile as he turns to his brother. "You want to have some fun?"

A clone smile appears on Naruto face before they take off after the figure.

~Hyūga compound~

It's quiet in the Hyūga compound since they are known to go to bed as early as possible and are the first one to rise. This has become routine for them, to the villagers of Konoha they think nothing of it, but to an outsider up to no good this is something that can be of use. A dark figure jumps onto the roof of the gate separating the Hyūga district from the rest of the village. Running along the roof the figure heads towards the main gates of the village. The clouds covering the moon finally move revealing the man to be a Kumo Shinobi. He's holding a sack over his shoulder and a devious smirk on his face.

"This was way too easy and not only did I get one Hyūga I got two and both are females." He smiles largely. "The Raikage is going to be so overjoyed."

If he was paying attention he would have notice Isao coming flying towards. Slamming his knee into the side of the Shinobi's head knocking him off balance and causing him to release the sack. Naruto catches the sack and lands safely on the roof while Isao lands in front of him.

"Make sure whoever that is, is okay and then come help me."

Naruto nods and watches his brother take off towards the stunned Shinobi. Looking back down at the sack he quickly unties it and instantly a head pops up. Little Hyūga Hinata stares up into Naruto's sky blue eyes and fear filled lilac eyes. She has pale skin like all of the Hyūgas and navy blue hair that is cut short in the back, but with strands in the front framing her face. She has on a cream colored sleeping gown. Both kids stare at each other mouth agape.

'Wow she's beautiful.'

 **'** **Kit we don't have time for that. Isao needs help.'**

Snapping out of his little trance Naruto looks up and sees his brother blocking a kick, and sliding backwards. He quickly looks at the girl. "Flare your chakra to gain someone's attention."

Naruto flares his knowing that help will be here soon before he charges towards the fight. The girl watches the fight with awe as the two brothers dance around the man. She remembers what Naruto says and quickly flares her chakra. Once done she feels someone moving and looks down to see her younger sister Hyūga Hanabi squirming. Like all the Hyūgas she has pale skin and colorless pale eyes and almond brown hair. She has on a grey night gown.

"Don't worry Hanabi." She looks up with a smile at the two boys. "We are going to be safe."

Isao flips back dodging a spinning kick as Naruto drop kicks the man sending him backwards. Both boys land next to each other staring at the man.

 **'** **Be careful you two. He's a Chūnin and just because you have been trained you are still not a match for him.'**

 **'** **Yukio is right, just keep dodging his attack I can sense the others coming.'**

Both boys nod and get ready to go back in. Finally righting himself the man looks at the two boys with a dark glare before his eyes widen.

"What a second." The man said. "You two are Konoha's Kyūbi twins." Naruto and Isao looks at each other before they look back at the man. He then begins to chuckle. As he pulls out trench knives causing the boys to step back. "Oh the Raikage is going to love this. Not only is he going to get two breeding stock, but also the twin Kyūbi containers." He clings the knives together causing electricity to form. "Now let's play."

With that he charges at them. Before he could get two close red chains burst up out the ground and quickly wraps around him hanging him in mid-air. Both boys look surprise before they look over their shoulder to see their mom running towards them.

"Kaa-san!' They both shout as they both run towards their mom.

"Boys." Kushina smiles wrapping them both in her arms. "I was so worried."

Hinata watches them with interest. "Hinata Hanabi!" The shouting gains the young girl's attention and she looks behind her to see her mother and father along with her Uncle running towards her. Standing up holding Hanabi. Her mother Hyūga Hitomi reaches her first and pulls her into a tight hug. Hitomi actually look like an older version of Hinata with longer navy blue hair. She's wearing a pastel pink night gown.

"My babies." She coons pulling them into.

Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi who both are wearing grey night gowns. They stare down at the two girl's relief on both faces. Hiashi steps forward gaining his oldest attention.

"Hinata." He asks kneeling down. "How did you two get free?"

She points to the two boys causing the adults to look at them. "They stopped the bad man from taking us."

"The Kyūbi twins." Hizashi says surprise filling his voice.

Meanwhile on the ground Hiruzen, Danzō and their Anbu guards show up. He sees Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina hugging the boys and telling them how well they are doing. He looks to the man hanging in mid-air and struggling to get free was the consult from Kumo.

"I told you that man was up to no good Hiruzen." Danzō says glaring up at the man. "Shall we kill him."

"No, but we will send a message to the Raikage and inform him of his consultant. I wonder how he would feel knowing that his one of his men got foiled by two kids." He then looks down at the twins and smile. "You two did great. I see the training is paying off."

A smile spread across their face only for it to end when a piercing scream echoes through the night. Everyone looks up at the gate to see Hinata crying and screaming over the prone figure of her mother.

"Her sickness is getting worse." Tsunade says with a frown on her face.

"Sickness." Isao says looking at Tsunade before looking back over at the Hyūga.

 **'** **You boys can save her.' Yukio says through the link. 'Use the Medical Ninjutsu that Tsunade has been teaching you along with some of our chakra.'**

 **'** **That's the only way she will be able to live. Plus, you both will have the Hyūga's as allies.'**

Naruto and Isao looks at each other before they get up and move towards the family Getting on the roof they get on either side of the prone woman ignoring the looks from the Hyūgas. Putting their hands above her body they close their eyes everyone watches as they glow green. Finally, snapping out of his surprise he quickly activates his Byakugan only for his eyes to widen.

"Hizashi activate your Byakugan now."

Looking at his twin in confusion, but he does exactly that and his eyes widen. Hitomi's chakra coils that were once slowly filled with black mass slowly killing her are now being destroyed by the chakra that is slowly flowing into her body. This goes on for about a full minute until her chakra coils are completely healed of the black mass. Hitomi give a weak groan before she sits and look at the two boys with surprise. Hinata seeing her mother glops her in a hug.

"Come here you little monsters." Kushina says as two chains wrap around the boys and pulling them over to her. She places Naruto in her arms and Isao in Tsunade. "It seems you two used a lot of chakra let's get you two home so you can rest."

The group walks away leaving the others stare at them. Hiruzen turns to Hiashi and gives him a smile. "Sorry for the trouble Hiashi, but know that this man will be punished. Glad to see that you are filling better Hitomi."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hitomi says bowing her head.

Hiruzen smiles at her and bow and the group leaves. The Hyūgas stare at each before they leave to head back home wanting to forget everything that happened tonight, but they knew that they were going to go see the boys tomorrow.

~Hokage Tower~

After placing their little kidnapper in a cell and sending a message to the Raikage about their occupant. Hiruzen and Danzō along with Hawk.

"Hawk you should be proud of yourself." Hiruzen says smiling at the masked man. "Because of your training Naruto and Isao was able to save two heiresses of the Hyūga clan."

"Thank you Hokage-sama I only do my best. They did that their selves. I'm just glad they remember that flaring their chakra will gain our attention."

Danzō and Hiruzen nods. A knock on the door gains their attention. "Enter." The door opens showing Uchiha Itachi walking into the room. The Uchiha like all Uchihas is pale with long rave black hair and piercing black eyes. He's wearing his Anbu outfit with his mask attached to his hip. The air in the room got tense.

"What's the word?" Hiruzen asks.

"It seems that my father and the clan leaders have decided they are going to the council to force them to give the twins to them. It seems that they are going to try and turn them into weapons only loyal to the Uchiha. It seems that they wish to take over the village." Hiruzen frowns as he places his hands on his chin. "I would like to start operation Eradicate." Everyone in the room looks at Itachi in surprise. "The Uchihas of today are not of the ones of the past. They rely too much on the Sharingan and power. They don't realize what true power is. I wish to eliminate them all before the problem gets too much out of hand."

Danzō nods. "I say we allow him to do it Hiruzen. If anyone can take out his whole clan it will be Itachi. He is the strongest Uchiha right now."

"I will allow it, but it won't be a mission. I do have a mission for you though." He digs in his top drawer until he pulls out a scroll. "All five of the Elemental nations are sending their strongest a Shinobi to form a group. The leader of it will be in Amegakure. After you kill your clan I want you to go there. No one, but the leaders of the villages will know what goes on there."

"I accept. I have one request though." Hiruzen nods. "I wish to leave Sasuke alive." Hiruzen raises an eyebrow. "I've hated my little brother like no other. He's weakest Uchiha in history. I want to kill him, but I want to break him in mind, and spirit along with his body. I can only do that when he's older."

"I can do that for you."

Itachi nods before he turns and begins to walk out the room. "Would you like some assistance?"

Itachi stops and looks at hawk before a dark smirk. "I would be honored. I mean the Uchiha have also wronged you."

~Uzumaki-Namikaze manor~

Kushina is humming walking around the house cleaning up. Tsunade and Shizune just left to travel around the Elemental nations. Of course she is going to miss them and the boys are going to miss them, but they all know that they both have have lost a lot of people. A knocking on the door gains her attention. Looking up with a frown on her face she heads to the front door. Opening her eyes widen when she sees who it is. Standing at her door is none other than a bunch of Hyūgas.

"What can I do for you?" Kushina asks.

"May we come in?" Hiashi asks.

Kushina looks at them all for a second before she shrugs and steps aside allowing them to enter her house. The Hyūgas walks into the house; Kushina closes the door and motions for them to follow her into the living room.

"Take a seat." Kushina says motioning for the to take a seat. She watches them as they take a seat on the couches. Slowly sitting down, she gives them all her undivided attention. "So again, what can I do for you."

Hitomi sits up and looks at Kushina. "Kushina I know I haven't been around at all since you sons have been bored and I am sorry for that. You and I used to be best friends. I ask that you forgive me." Kushina just stares and nods. Hitomi sighs on the inside. "I would like to say thank you to your two boys. They not only risked their lives to save my two daughters, but they completely healed me of my illness."

"Well, they are out back working on their chakra control. Wait right here and I will go get them."

With that Kushina stands up and heads towards the back yard. The Hyūgas are sitting on the couch not saying a word. They know that they are mostly likely not welcome here. Yes, they didn't hate the boys, but they kept the distance away from them. When they heard about the boys being attacked instead of coming to provide comfort they just kept going on with their day. It wasn't long before Kushina along with the boys came walking back in.

"Good evening." Both said in unison with a bow.

"Boys." Kushina says with a smile as she sits down. "They have something they want to say it."

The boy stare at them with wide-eyes. Hiashi clears his throat. "I would like to say thank you for not only saving my daughters and my wife. I wouldn't know how I would react if I lost either of them."

"You're welcome." Naruto says.

Everyone looks over to Isao who is staring intently at Hizashi, more so his forehead.

"You have a seal on your forehead that is blocking your chakra flow making you weaker, I can break it for you if you want."

All the Hyūgas eyes widen staring at Isao in shock.

"Can you really do that?" Hizashi asks hope in his voice. Isao just nods. Hizashi turns to his twin's brother who nods. "Can you please do it."

Isao nods. Raising his hand, he puts two fingers against his forehead and slowly pushes chakra into the seal. Hizashi feels the seal on his forehead cracking under the constant pressure before it shatters like glass. His eyes widen as he slowly takes his Hitai-ate off and everyone sees a clear forehead. No one has been able to break the cage bird seal. Hiashi and Minato had been working on a seal to counter act it, but they never thought that someone would find an away to completely destroy it.

"Do you have to touch the head of the person to break the seal." Hiashi needs to know this. He's been trying to break the branch system in the clan ever since he came to power. He wants to be able to spend time with his brother. He doesn't want his daughter to have to go through what he went through.

Isao stares off into space for a second and everyone becomes worried. He blinks and comes back into focus. "If I can be in the same room as the person or people than I can send a wave of chakra that will break all the seals at once."

Hiashi turns to Kushina. "Do you mind if we take Isao to the Hyūga compound. He is the answer to all of my clan's problem. He can do something that we all thought was impossible."

"Isao do you want to help the Hyūgas?"

Isao just shrugs his shoulder and runs his hand through his hair. "If it gets me out of Chakra control training I'll do anything."

Kushina shrugs and chuckles as Isao walks over to the now standing Hyūgas.

"Hitomi Hinata stay here. I will come back once everything is settled down."

The Hyūga female watches as the small group leave.

~Main Hyūga Meeting Area~

Hiashi stands in front of all the members of his clan. He sees the Elders sitting on their raised platforms. The main branch is sitting on comfy pillows and the branch members are standing around the side with their heads bowed. Hiashi frowns at this after today their will only be one clan. No more seals will be in place. He looks towards the door and sees Hizashi walks in with Isao under a white blanket. 'Now it's time to start.'

"Hiashi why did you call such an impromptu meeting."

"This meeting has been called because I am tired. I am tired of have separate branches for my family. I am tired of not being able to have a relationship with my brother other than a master servant relationship and I know others are tired of it too." He looks at everyone and notices how a lot of them are looking at their lost family members who got placed into the branch family. The Elders though don't look happy, but he doesn't care. "I have been looking for way to break the cage bird seal and I have found it." Gasps of outrage echoes from the Elders, but the other members especially the branch members look relieved. "Today is the end of the two branches, but one branch and one clan."

Cheers echoes and Hiashi couldn't stop smiling.

"Stop!" Everyone stops and turns to the Elders. "Hiashi this will not happen. The two different branches are key to our clan survivals. I will not let you do it." He turns to Hizashi and a sadistic smirk appears on his face. "Either you take back what you just said or I will kill your dear brother."

Hiashi just smirks along with his brother. The Elder to glares before he activates Hiashi's seal. Everyone watch in horror that quickly turns into shock when they see nothing is happening. A smile spreads across Hizashi's face before he reaches up takes off his Hitai-ate revealing a clear forehead. He places a hand on Isao's head which is his cue. Building up enough Chakra to flood the room and quickly releases it. It is a matter of seconds that everyone felt the wave wash over them and the branch members feels their seals tingling before it shatters. Slowly they begin to take off their Hitai-ate revealing clear foreheads. Cheers began to erupt as branch member and main members ran to go hug their loved ones. The Elders stare in shock before they look to Hizashi and see him smiling down at Isao.

"You!" One of them shout gaining everyone's attention and turning to Hizashi and Isao. "You damned demon brat. This is all your fault. You have ruined years of tradition. We will kill you!"

The Elders charge forward Byakugan flaring and palms glowing. Hizashi quickly steps in front of him ready to protect the child, but he didn't have to do anything since members of both the ex-branch and the main charge forwards incapacitating the main the Elders.

"Take them to the Hokage he would like to personally deal with the people who tried to kill someone he looks as his grandson."

They nod as they quickly drag them out. The members quickly rush to Isao thanking him for freeing them.


	3. Genin Test

~Uzumaki-Namikaze District~

The Uzumaki-Namikaze district is filled with joy. It's like every time something special happens. Which is almost every month here in the district. Today, is a festival that is held by the village on the day that the Kyūbi twins were sealed away and to celebrate the birth of their heroes Naruto and Isao. So, today the villagers are up early preparing for all the festivities.

~Uzumaki-Namikaze Manor~

A groan escape Naruto as he rolls over in his bed. He feels something wet touches his nose and scrunches his. The motions cause the wet thing to move also. Groaning he slowly opens his eyes and sees a tuff of red fur curled up in his bed. Quickly sitting up in his bed his eyes widen as he stares down at the little twin tailed kitsune curled up on his bed. Sensing the movement, the fox gives a weak groan as it uncurls itself. After stretching the fox completely faces Naruto and red eyes stares into blue eyes. They sit there and stares at each other for a second.

 **"** **Well are you going to say anything?"**

Naruto eyes widens comically before he lets out the most unmanly scream ever before falling out with a loud crash. His cover went flying off him revealing a pair of bright orange pajamas. Footsteps could be heard coming towards his room. The doors slam open and he looks to his left to see his mom standing at the door with her sword brandish. Taking in what is going on the room she rolls her eyes and sheaths her sword.

"What the hell Naruto?" Kushina asks putting her hands on her hips.

"What I didn't do nothing!" He shouts as he points at the bed. "This kitsune was in my bed and you're blaming me!"

"You don't have to yell Naruto." The blonde just huffs before he turns back to glare at the kitsune who is glaring back.

"What's up with all the yelling." Everyone looks towards the door too Isao standing at the door rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt, and black panties. On top of his head a snow white kitsune with big blue eyes and twin tails wagging behind him. "It's way too early in the morning to be doing all that yelling." He opens his eyes and see everyone staring at him more like the top of his head. Reaching up he feels something. Grabbing he brings it down to his face and sees the kitsune. Tilting his head to the side. A small smile spreads across his face. "Yukio?" The kitsune gives a nod and Isao pulls him against his chest.

 **"** **Why couldn't I get the smart twin?"** Kurama sighs out shaking his head.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Naruto glares darkened and Kurama matches it.

 **"** **Wow, I guess that one brain cell actually."**

Naruto gives a dark before him and Kurama began to argue. Kushina smiles at the antics of two as she stares at Naruto. At twelve Naruto has lost a lot basically all his baby fat and replaced it with growing muscle mass. He looks like an exact carbon copy of Minato from the blonde hair down to his goofy smile. Turning her head to Isao her smile only got wider. Isao's body has gotten more feminine due to his Bearer status. He's growing a nice size chest for twelve and she believes that'll it only gets bigger as he ages. His hair now reaches the middle of his back. His looks like a copy of her grandad who also happened to be a Bearer. Staring at the scene one more time before she tells both her kids to go get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Isao comes walking into the kitchen with Yukio on his head. He has on a black mesh shirt under a white and black sleeveless belly jacket that is left open with the Uzumaki swirl in white on the back, a pair of tight black pants that stop at his knees. Sitting down at the table he begins to eat breakfast along with Yukio. Kushina couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had picked that outfit out for Isao and she is happy that I look so good on him. She's also glad that Isao has gotten over his body image issue, which a lot of Bearers go through since their bodies are that of a female and different from the regular males.

"I like your outfit." She says with a smile.

Isao stops mid-bite and looks at his mom. He looks down at his clothes and nods. "Yea, I like it too." He shrugs. "I mean it really shows off my body, but I think my body looks great so who cares."

He shrugs again and starts eating his breakfast again. Thirty minutes' pass before Naruto walks in. The blonde is wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with the Uzumaki symbol on his back in red and blue goggles on top of his head. Kurama trotting in behind him. Kushina smiles as she places a plate in both of them. She smiles at the way both of the practically gulps down their food like they haven't eaten in years while Isao and Yukio slowly takes bites and savior their food.

'They are like night and day.' She smiles. 'Things are only going to get interesting from today forward.'

The sound of the front door opening and closing causes five heads turn to see Hawk walk into the house. He bows to everyone. "Hokage-sama would like for you three to come to the Hokage tower."

Everyone looks at each other before they nod and heads towards the door. Slipping on their Shinobi Sandals before heading out.

~Hokage Tower~

Documents upon documents lay on top of his desk. He's been stuck inside his office until late in the evening. He hasn't been able to spend time with his lovely husband and hasn't been able to have his much-needed alone time with his lovely husband. Slouching back in his chair he stares weakly at the papers. 'Bout time I get out all these done I'm going to have blue balls and Danzō is going to be asleep.' A sigh escapes him before a knock comes on the door. "Enter." The door opens and in walks the Uzumaki-Namikazes and Hawk walking in. Sitting up he smiles at them. "I'm glad that you all made it here First, I would like to say happy birthday to you two boys." Both boys smile and bow. "Secondly, I want you Kushina to take up the vacant Uzumaki chair on the council. Your input would be greatly appreciated especially during Shinobi matters."

Kushina is surprised that she is being Hiruzen is offering the Uzumaki chair. It has been vacant since her grandfather came to live here. She knows that her grandfather would love for her to take the chair. Smiling she looks at Hiruzen. "I would be honored to take the Uzumaki chair."

Hiruzen smiles before his eyes focuses on the boys and their new companions. "I see we have two new additions to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. I'm guessing you are Kurama and Yukio." The two Kitsunes nods their head. "Well, it's great to meet you both. Now boys I want you both too become Genin." Both boys raise an eyebrow, but Hiruzen just smiles. "I know that you both have been getting trained by your mother, along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Hawk here. You both would be a great asset to the village with your skills. You both would rise in rank in no time."

"First, you got to find someone who's willing to be our Sensei." Naruto says throwing his arms behind his head.

"He's right it's not like someone will willing train the demon brats." Isao crosses his arm as a frown appears on his face.

All three adults frown at the boys. Even though they put up a great front of not caring about what the villagers must say about them. They all know that deep down it hits something inside them.

"Don't worry about that I'm sure that I can find plenty Senseis who would love to train you, but I have someone special who will take your potential and take it to the next level. So, what do you say?" Both boys look at each other for a quick second before they turn back and nods. Hiruzen smiles and writes on a piece of paper. "Neko." An Anbu with a Neko mask appears next to the Hokage desk. Hiruzen hands her the paper. "Take this along with the boys to the Academy. I also want you to stay hidden, but always vigilant and if someone tries to attack the boys I want them ended on the spot."

Neko nods before she turns to the boy. "Come along boys let's head to the Academy."

Both boys nod and follow behind the Anbu after saying their goodbyes to everyone. Hiruzen watches them with a smile knowing that too day is just the start of his new Konoha.

~The Academy~

The whole walk the Anbu got to know the boys and if she hated those stupid villagers before she despises them now. She adores the little Kitsunes that are with them. If anything, Naruto and Isao are the most interesting and unspoiled kids she has ever met. For with just talking to them for only a little while Neko knows that they will achieve great things and she would be damned if anyone tries to stop them.

A sigh escapes Umino Iruka as he stares at the rowdy bunch of students. Iruka has naturally tanned skin with almond brown hair that he keeps up in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Like many Shinobi he wears the standard Konoha Shinobi uniform. He's glad that this is this batches last year because he doesn't know how much longer he can stay in the same room with a bunch of self-centered children. A knock on his door gains his attention. Walking over to the door he opens it only for his eyes to widen in surprise. Standing at his door is an Anbu. Looking around him he sees Naruto and Isao both holding miniature twin tail Kitsune.

'The Kyūbi twins.' Runs through Iruka's mind. He doesn't feel hatred for the two boys. He is very grateful of them. He's heard of how they were attacked at four and no matter what children should never have to go through that. "Ah Neko what brings you all here?"

"The Hokage told me to give this too you." Neko hands him the letter and Iruka reads.

Once done he puts on a blinding smile which surprise the boys, "Well, welcome to my class. My name is Umino Iruka."

"Nice to meet you Umino-san." They both say with a bow. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Kurama." He motions to the red fox. "That's Uzumaki Isao and Yukio." Isao bows.

Iruka found it odd that they just used Uzumaki, but that it wasn't any of his business. So, putting on a smile. He motions them into the room. "Umino-san can I speak to you for a second." He nods and closes the door behind the boys. Facing Neko he could feel the KI coming off her. "I'm only going to say this once. Those boys are important to a lot of people myself included. Even though I just met them not to long ago I feel like they are my little brothers. I will kill anyone who dares to wrong them. I will kill you if you wrong them. I will be watching over them if they are at this Academy."

"I understand Neko-san, but I can promise you I have the utmost respect for those two boys. They single handedly saved us when the Yodiame sealed the Kyūbis inside of them. They hold a big burden inside of them, but I hold no ill intention against them. I will watch over them also. Children shouldn't have to fear life."

Neko stares at him for a second before she disappears in a cloud of smoke. Taking a deep calming breath before stepping into the class room. He sees the boys standing in front of the class just staring at the other students who are staring right back. Moving over to his desk he gains everyone's attention. "Kids I would like for you all to welcome the Uzumaki twins. Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Isao and their companions Kurama and Yukio." Both nods, but otherwise says nothing. Iruka knows the boys probably doesn't want to sit next to anyone and notices the top row is empty. "You boys can sit at the top row." Again, both boys nod and head upstairs and sit down calmly. A smile on his face. "Alright, class today we…." He stops when he notices a hand going into the air. The hand belongs to Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura is a Civilian kid with fair skin and long horrible pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a large forehead. She is wearing a red qipao dress with a zipper on the front white circular designs on the arms, a pair of tight dark green biker shorts, and blue Shinobi sandals. "Yes, Sakura what is it?"

"How come they get special treatment." She says throwing a glare at Naruto and Isao who is talking to each other ignoring everyone else in the class. Sakura didn't like being ignored. Growling she decided embarrassing the new boys will make her true love, love her even more. "I mean we all know that they are Yōkai they should be killed. They shouldn't be here with normal kids."

"Normal kids." Naruto spat out with a smile and Isao smiles right along with him. "Is the pink-haired billboard troll really thinks she's normal." Sakura face turns red at the embarrassment as other students started to chuckle. "Is your insecurity that low that you are trying to embarrass us?"

"I mean if I was flat-chested and skinny as her I mean I would be insecure to." Both boys chuckle for a second before a dark look on passes over their face and potent KI fills the room causing every child to shake in fear. "Listen little girl before you try to embarrass someone why don't you try to focus on your training. I can tell right now that you are pathetic and weak." With that he turns back and faces the front.

"Anyone else has to say something?" No one says anything else. "Good."

He faces the front of class and Iruka couldn't stop smiling. Finally, someone put that entitled brat in her place. His like for the twins have risen. Sakura on the other hand was thoroughly embarrassed. She couldn't believe it no one stood up to help. Looking behind her eyes fall onto her crush Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is the last surviving and loyal Uchiha left in Konoha. He has pale skin like most of the Uchihas before with piercing black eyes and spiky black hair with a kind of blue tint. He's wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts and black Shinobi Sandals. What surprise her though is the look of unconcealed hunger in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at her. Following his line of sight her eyes widen when she notices that his eyes are on the Kyūbi twins; more importantly Isao.

'He's only been in this calls for five minutes and he already has Sasuke-kun attention.' She turns her head to her best friend/rival Yamanaka I-no. I-no is the daughter Inoichi and Clan heiress of the Yamanaka clan. She has fair skin with blue eyes. I-no has long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She is wearing a purple high-collard blouse with a matching apron skirt, hoop earrings. She has bandages on her abdomen and legs. 'I know I-no will help me set this Yōkai straight.'

Nodding to I-no the blonde nods back. They weren't the only ones staring at the boys. On the other side the classroom Hyūga Hinata. Nothing has changed for the young heiress except for her going through puberty and developing than most girls and Bearers. To hide her body, she wears a cream-colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, a pair of navy blue pants, blue Shinobi sandals. Her eyes are focused on Naruto. She hasn't seen either of the twins since she began the Academy, but now that she sees them the longing she has for the blonde is starting to grow back.

"Naruto-kun." She whispers not even caring that the guy she is dating is sitting right next to her.

Inuzuka Kiba looks towards the blonde as a dark look passes over his face. Kiba is the son of Tsume and the heir to Inuzuka clan. Like his mother he has feral features. He has natural tanned skin with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth. He's wearing a pair of dark greyish pants reaching his calves, a grey hooded fur-lined coat. Next to him is Ninken Akumaru.

'Watch out blondie I'm going to get you.'

Class goes on and Iruka mainly goes over Taijutsu. As he finishes going over the many different styles he tells everyone to head out to the mini training field beside the school.

~Council room~

Since it the last month of the Academy before the students enter the Shinobi world as Genin. So, it became kind of like a ritual that clan heads along with Hiruzen and Danzō. Since most of their kids are supposed to graduating this month they want to see the skills that they have. With the viewing orb, all set up on now all they are waiting for is the Hokage. It's at that moment that the doors open and Hiruzen walks in along with Kushina. The clan heads look surprised for a second before they all smile.

"Well, you all know Kushina. She will be taking up the vacant Uzumaki space and become part of the Shinobi council."

"Finally," Tsume says with a heavy sigh and a big smile. "Another intelligent woman is joining. You seat is beside me Kushina."

The red-head smiles before she moves over to the feral woman. All of them get comfortable and looks at the orb, watching as the kids get into view.

~Academy training ground~

Getting everyone situated next to the little ring he couldn't stop smiling. Clapping his hands, he gains their attention. "Alright since we were learning about Taijutsu I want you all to go through a friendly sparring match with each other." A hand flew up into the air and Iruka sees that it's Kiba. "Yes Kiba what is it?"

"Can we pick our opponent?" The feral Shinobi asks.

"Yes, Kiba." Iruka says nodding his head. "There will only be one match each. For the rest of this month every practical exercise along with your test scores will go towards your final evaluation. Along with these and your final Genin test will determine who becomes Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year. So, put all your effort into everything. The only way to win is by knock out or someone gets thrown out the circle. This is just a simple Taijutsu match no Jutsus or weapons." Everyone nods. "So, whose first?" Kiba raises his hand instantly and Iruka eyes widen. "Wow Kiba you seem excited today? Alright who Kiba who is your opponent?"

Kiba turns around with a big cocky grin on his face. "I want Uzumaki." Everyone turns to Naruto and Isao who looks at each other. "Blondie." Naruto rolls his eyes before he hands Kurama to Isao. Both Shinobi hopefuls move to the circle ring. "Akumaru why don't you sit this one out. I most likely won't need you for this fight." Akumaru barks before he hops out of Kiba's hoodie and runs over to Hinata. Kiba cracks his knuckles and chuckles. "I'm going to embarrass you in front of Hinata."

"Hinata?" Naruto asks confusion.

To his left Hinata gave a happy squeak and her whole face turned red. Kiba sees this and a deep growl escapes from the feral male. "You bastards I'm going to beat you into the ground and show Hinata who the real Alpha male is."

"Listen here Kaiba was it." Naruto says stretching causing his bones to pop. "Hinata and I haven't talked since we were eight. I don't know why she has anything to do with this. So, if you this is some type of asserting your dominance thing." Getting low in the Uzumaki stance he got ready. "Then it's time to show you who the Alpha really is."

Kiba growls as he cracks his knuckle. "I'm going to show you who really is the Alpha. Not only will I show Hinata that I'm way better than you, but I'll show your little Bearer brother how pathetic you and make him my bitch."

"He shouldn't have said that." Isao says with a shake of his head.

 **"** **He's an idiot, but Naruto isn't going to hurt him that."** Yukio says from his place on top of Isao's head.

 **"** **He should break his face."** Kurama growls out as Isao chuckles rubbing the top of his head.

Naruto cracks his neck and tries to take a deep breath.

~Council room~

Everyone stares at the orb with a frown on their face. Every clan heads knows about Kiba. They've tried to keep their daughters away from him. Hinata was the only one who was nice enough to give him a chance even though her parents didn't approve of him. He's crude and believes that the only Women and even Bearers are made for is to be fucked and useful to whoever is in charge. Even Tsume finds her son's behavior a disgrace. She's been talking to the members of her clan and actions will be taken.

"Anbu." An Anbu appears next to Tsume and bends down as she whispers into his ear. The Anbu nods before he disappears in a puff of smoke. Tsume smiles as she sits back. "Kushina I'm sorry about what my son said. He will be taken care of it."

Everyone looks at Tsume and wonders what she has planned for her own son.

~Academy training ground~

Naruto is staring at Kiba. He's very protective of Isao and calling him a bitch is starting to make the blonds blood boil. He wants to slam the dogs face into wall over and over until he sees brain matter spilling on the wall. But he got to keep calm he doesn't want to get his family in trouble with the Inuzuka clan. A small poof happens next to him and an Anbu appears next to him. Leaning down he whispers in his ear

"Inuzuka-san wants you to break her son. Do not kill him, but show him that he isn't an Alpha."

"Really?" Naruto asks the Anbu nods. He turns back to Kiba with a huge smile. "Oh dog breath I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

Iruka looks at the two of them. "Hajime!" Jumping back, he just watches along with everyone else.

Naruto stands still and just waits. A couple minutes' pass by and Kiba starts to get angry and impatient. He wants to show everyone how weak Naruto is and impress Hinata. Letting out a growl Kiba charges forward hand raised to claw Naruto's face off. As soon as he got close and ready to strike only to feel something slam into his stomach. Everyone, but Isao's eyes widen as they see Naruto's knee planted firmly into Kiba stomach. Lowering his knee Kiba's falls to his knee and coughs up blood.

'How the hell did he do that. I didn't even see him move.'

A whistle causes him to look up only to receive a spinning back hand to his jaw causing to spin and fall to the ground with a thud.

"You can talk about me all you want, but calling my brother a bitch." He walks up to his downed opponent. "You know I'm not going to be a dick and break your dominate hand." With that he brings his foot down hard onto Kiba's left hand. A piercing scream followed by bones snapping all his fingers. He watches coldly as he kicks Kiba out of the circle. "Talk about my brother or my mother again I will kill you."

Iruka watches the blonde walk away back to his brother. He should probably yell at Naruto, but it's finally time someone put Kiba in his place.

"Winner Naruto."

Standing beside Isao he throws his hand behind his head and shrugs.

"Think you went too far?"

Naruto just shrugs. "His mom wanted me me to show him who the Alpha really is. I could have ended his Shinobi career. I'm surprised that you didn't attack him when he called you a bitch."

"He's an idiot." The snownette shrugs. "And sooner or later they get swatted like the maggots they are."

The rest of the rounds go on. Both boys watch them with interest as they try to assess all their skills. First there is Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru is the heir to the Nara clan. He has a light skin with narrow brown eyes making him look bored or irritated. He's wearing a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan symbol on his back, under his jacket is a green-lined mesh T-shirt, a pair of brown pants, a pair of silver hoop earrings that is traditional to his clan, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals. If anything, his match was boring. He didn't even show his fighting skills. All he did was step out the circle. Next, there is Akimichi Chōji. Chōji is the heir to the Akimichi clan. Like most members of his clan he has a rotound build and marking on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward chestnut brown eyes. He's wearing green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a white with 'food' written on the front, black shorts, hoop earrings, bandages around his legs and forearms, and black Shinobi sandals. His match was more interesting. At first he was just eating a bag of chips, but when the Civilian student called him fat. A whole other side of the boy. He charges forward and practically beat the boy to a bloody pulp. It took Iruka along with a bunch of other Chūnin to pull the boy off and calm him down while a few others took the boy to the hospital. Then there is Aburame Shino. Shino is the heir to the Aburame clan. Like Isao he's a Bearer, but unlike the snownette he's more shy. Shino has fair skin, spiky black, and charcoal black eyes. Like most of his clans he wearing a sea-green jacket with, an upturned collar, a pair of dark sunglasses, and blue Shinobi sandals. Shino's fighting style slow telling the brothers that he's more of distance fighter like most of his clan.

"Winner Shino," The quiet Shinobi bows before he moves back to stand next to the other members. "Last fight will be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Isao."

Sasuke smirk as his little fan-club began to scream and cheer for him. He looks over to Isao and winks as he makes his way to the circle. Rolling his eyes Isao put Yukio and Kurama down before moving into the circle.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun kick that freaks ass!" Sakura shouts along with the other members of his fan-club.

Sasuke just smirk as he gets into the Uchiha stance. "I'm going to beat you then I'm going make you one of my wives and breed some of the most powerful Uchiha ever."

Isao just scuffs as he flicks his hair and a smirk appears on his face. "Like that little shrimp between your legs can satisfy anyone." Sasuke smirk turns to a scowl. "What is someone mad?" He says mockingly.

Sasuke growls and both look at Iruka. The Chūnin raises his hand and drops it before jumping backwards. The raven narrows his eyes before he charges forward. Isao smiles as and jumps backwards dodging the blows. The snownette was dancing around the raven only seems to make the Uchiha more pissed. Flipping backwards to dodge a kick he lands a couple of feet away from the Uchiha.

"Stop dodging and fight me." Sasuke growls out. "Unless you are scared."

"Scared highly doubting it." He flicks his hair again and smirks. "I'm just trying to see how strong you are, but sadly you are weak. I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be strong, but you are highly disappointing. Or maybe it's just you." Sasuke's eyes narrow and Isao just smiles. "I mean didn't your brother Itachi get his Sharingan when he was eight, but you don't have yours. Does that mean that you are a reject Uchiha?" His smirk only widens all he need was to say one more thing and he knows the Uchiha will snap. "I mean that is the probably the reason why he killed everyone and left the weakest one alive."

A dark look passed over the Uchiha's face before he charges forward way faster than before. This is exactly what Isao wants. Getting down low Isao charges forward meeting the Uchiha head on. They met in a clash. The people watching were in awe. Isao is destroying the last Uchiha. No matter how he tried to dodge he would always end up knee to the jaw, an elbow to the stomach, or foot to the nose.

'He's completely destroying me. How can he be stronger than me?'

Delivering a devastating right hook Sasuke went flying out the ring and crashing to the ground. Isao looks down at the Uchiha and begins to walk back towards Naruto.

~Council Room~

"He completely destroyed the Uchiha." Tsume says trying to control her laughing. "I say Kushina the training you put your boys through must have done wonders."

"Why thank." She says with a smile.

"What is the Uchiha doing?" Kushina and Tsume turns around to see Sasuke standing up going through some hand signs. "He wouldn't?"

~Academy Training ground~

Isao has almost made his way out the ring when he felt chakra rising. Turning around he sees the Uchiha slowly standing up and going through hand signs.

"I'll show you." Sasuke rasps out finishing the hand signs. "I'll show you the Uchiha's ultimate technique. **Katon: Grand Fireball!** " Taking a deep breath, he his fingers form a circle in front of his mouth. Blowing through the circle a huge fireball appears and comes directly towards Isao.

Iruka's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that the Uchiha would go this far because he was embarrassed. The Chūnin went to go stop it, but Isao looks at him a smile causing the brunette to stop. Flashing through a few hand signs.

" **Suiton: Aqua Vortex!** "

The moisture in the air begins to swirl until a big swirl of water appears. It flies towards the fireball engulfing it and destroying it. Instead of stopping it kept going until it crashes into the Uchiha sending him flying into a wall knocking him out. Everyone watches with in shock as one of the most promising students at the Academy was knocked out.

Iruka couldn't stop smiling. "Winner Isao."

"What!" Everyone turns towards Sakura who is staring in shock. "He cheated Iruka-sensei didn't you see he used a Jutsu."

Everyone stares at Sakura as if she's dumb. "Sakura." Sakura looks at Iruka with a smiling believing that he would be on her side. "Isao beat Sasuke fair and square the first by completely beating him and knocking him out the ring. If anything, because Sasuke's ego was bruised because of his loosing that he decided to use a Jutsu. I believe that I should give Isao extra points for being able to stop a Jutsu with another Jutsu." Sakura opens her mouth to rebuttal. "That's enough Haruno!" Iruka spits out causing the pinkette to jump in fear. "Sasuke lost and Isao won and that's final. Get that through your head. Am I clear." Sakura nods. "Good now class let's return to the room to learn more stuff."

Calling one of the instructors over to take Sasuke to the hospital he heads in the class room with his students.

That's how the next month went by. After the first day Shikamaru along with Chōji and Shino came over to talk to them. That day both boys made three friends who would come over to their house and train with them. Soon Hinata started back hanging with twins much to the irritation of Kiba. No matter what the dog boy tried to say the Hyūga heiress kept going to the boy's house. Spending time with the twins gave the young girl the confidence that she needs much to her parent's joy. I-no slowly came around after watching the way the small group interacted with each other and how they were getting strong while is seems here group of friends were more happy stay weak and trying to gain Sasuke attention.

~Shinobi Academy~

Today is the day of the Genin exam. The room is filled with excitement from all the students as they sit and wait for Iruka to come in. Isao, Yukio, Kurama and Naruto are sitting in their seat waiting for the day to begin. The four didn't believe that people in the Academy would accept them, but they got a group of friends and Iruka is making sure that no other instructors mistreated the boys. It wasn't long before Shikamaru and Shino walks in along with Chōji and I-no. Shikamaru and Shino began dating two weeks into hanging out with the twins while I-no and Chōji just started dating last week. Heading up the stairs the group moves to their table directly in front of the twins.

"Morning guys." I-no says with a smile. "Are you guys excited to finally be getting out of here."

"Who are you telling." Isao sighs out leaning lying his head on the table. "I'm tired of just learning theories. I want to be able to fight strong Shinobis."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says leaning backwards, but wrapping on of his arms around Shino. "I just want to lay back and watch the clouds."

"Lazy ass." I-no and Isao says at the same time smiling at each other.

The sound of the classroom door opening. Looking towards the door they see Hinata storming in and Kiba trailing behind her.

"Hinata you are acting irrational!" Kiba shouts as he grabs onto Hinata's wrist only for the Hyūga to snatch it away. "How come you don't understand how I feel!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Hinata screams back pushing Kiba up against the wall. "I'm tired of you always acting like you are in control of me! You are not. I can hang out with Naruto and Isao and whoever the hell else I want to hang out with! You don't own me!"

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"I don't care! You always try and control me and I'm sick of it!" Kiba looks shocked at Hinata. "You are crude and you only think women should serve you like some slave. Kiba you are not my boyfriend anymore! So, stay out of my life!"

With that she turns and heads up the stairs towards her group of friends. Kiba stands in that spot shocked. His head moves over to Hinata and sees her smiling at Naruto and sitting next the blonde. Red clouds his vision and he charges towards the blonde. When he's close enough he lunges at Naruto only for the blonde to spin around and slams him into a wall.

"Awe poor baby." Naruto mocks. He pulls Kiba's head back before slams him into the wall. "Trying to attack me because the weak Hinata who you bothered until she finally gave in. She never liked you. She just had low self-esteem and like the spineless bastard you preyed on it, but now she's full of confidence and knows how much she's worth so she just got rid of a bunch of trash." Yanking him away from the wall. "Try to attack me, my brother, or any one I hole dear I swear I will kill you."

With that he flung him backwards sending him flying back down the stairs and crashing into the chalk board. Moving back to his seat Naruto leans back and Hinata smiles as she sits a little closer. Weakly getting up Kiba stares up at the top and his blood begins to boil. It's at this moment that he swore he would make Naruto regret ever taking Hinata away from him. Slowly he moves over to his seat. It wasn't long before the rest of the class along with Iruka got into the classroom. Placing a blue sack onto the desk he faces the class with a smile.

"Welcome to your last day of the Academy. If you pass the Genin exam you will all begin your Shinobi careers. The test is in three parts. First, will be target practice. Second will be a hand-written exam. Last, will be preforming the Academy three. So, let's head out the training ground."

~Academy Training ground~

"Alright you have five Shurikens and five Kunais. You must get close to the center target. The closer to the center you get the more points you get. Ten for center, five for the outer ring, and zero if you miss completely. So, line up and get ready."

It was mostly horrible watching the Civilian kids could barely hit the target. Sakura only got twenty-five while the rest of Sasuke's fan club got way lower than that. Kiba got a fifty-one. Sasuke got sixty-two and he turns to everyone with a smirk. Shino, Chōji scores eighty-five, Hinata and I-no got a ninety, and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Isao got ninety-five.

"You all did great. A few of you should have practiced more, but that's all in the past now. Let's head back in and take the written exam."

~Academy classroom~

Once everyone was situated Iruka walks around and passes out the test. "This test is worth seventy percent of your Genin test. If you fail, this and the target practice portion than you will not become a Genin. So, think carefully."

Once all the test was passed out Iruka sits behind his desk reading a book. Two hours pass and Iruka stands up.

"Pencils down test over." An Anbu comes around and picks up all the test. "Your test will be graded and calculated into your score." The Anbu walks out the room the room with the stack of papers as two more Anbu walks in and sits next to Iruka. "Everyone line up in the hallway and once your name is called come in and preform the Academy three."

Lining up in hallway they all wait until their name is called.

"Look what we have here." Isao looks up to see Sasuke standing behind him with a smirk on his face. "I already know that we are going to pass this lame exam. I have pull with the council and I'm pretty sure that I can get you placed on my team."

"Awe really Sasuke?" The Uchiha smirks. "That would be the last thing that I would ever want. Why would I want to be on the same team as you? Now why don't you just go away and deal with your little fan club." With that he turns back to his friends.

Sasuke clenches his and opens his mouth to say something. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Glancing one more time at the snownette he heads back into the classroom.

Soon more names were called until it was only Naruto and Hinata standing out in the hallway. Naruto was leaning up against wall his eyes close. Hinata's staring at him and the love that she had for him when she was younger.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata calls and the blonde opens his eyes and stares at her. "I'm so sorry that I stopped hanging around with you and Isao. I allowed Kiba to control my actions instead of standing up for myself."

Lowering her head, she doesn't see Naruto walking over to her. Fingers grace her chin; she looks up into the purest blue eyes. He leans down and gives her a kiss. It's not a heated kiss, but just a press of lips. He pulls away and smiles.

"I forgive you Hinata, but don't let it happen again."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The blonde smiles as he walks into the classroom leaving Hinata to sit in the hallway. She touches her lips and a smile spreads across her face.

~Outside the Academy~

The group is standing outside the academy. Choji, I-no and Shino has their Hitai-ate wrapped around their head in the traditional way around their forehead. Shikamaru has wrapped around his arm. Isao has his wrapped around his thigh. It's only a couple minutes before Naruto and Hinata walks over to them. Hinata has hers around wrapped around her neck like a necklace while Naruto wears his around his forehead. The group notices them holding hands and I-no couldn't help herself but squeal. The group decides to head to Ichiraku for dinner. Tonight, the group is going to relax because tomorrow will begin the start of their Shinobi career.

Chapter three finally done. I hope that you guys like this Chapter. We finally get the Genin test. I already have a place for Naruto and Isao, but I need a third member for Team Asuma and Team Anko. I hope this chapter was good. I will like to tell you that I will be posting every week, but if I can't than it will be in two week and you will get two chapters.

Anyway comment and like the story oh and tell me of any errors.

Have a great Sunday 😀😀😀😀😀😀


End file.
